


Bake Off

by The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, One Shot, Other, baking show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: On a baking show, Terra must make it another week to win the whole show.





	Bake Off

“For the last challenge of this episode and make it to another week, you must create this signature dish.” The host took a moment to pause as a picture flashed on the screen showing a cupcake that looked vaguely familiar to Terra. Before he could recall where he saw it from, the host continued to talk. 

“You will get the recipe and ingredients to create this delicious First Kiss Cupcakes. But the twist is that you have to do this within a half hour rather than 45 minutes. That means if you don’t have the cupcakes nor the frosting done, those will lower your chances with the judges. The timer will start now.”

Everybody scrambled to their stations when hearing the buzzer go off, finding ingredients and the recipe waiting for them. Quickly reading over what he had to do, Terra mentally did the math to see what he would have to do to, to finish these cupcakes on time.

First he would make the cupcakes and put them in the oven. They would take around 15 minutes to bake, so that would give him time to create the frosting. Then he would have to be quick when decorating them.

Taking a deep breath, he got to work creating the batter, letting himself focus on making the cupcakes rather than the chaos that had spread to the other contestants. He had learned to shut out the shouts his contests often did, finding that more annoying than the limits that were given out.

He was here to bake the best to his ability, not create unnecessary drama. Even the producers left him alone, saying his determination to create the best baked good was actually attracting more viewers than the drama normally would.  
Then her heard shouts that were different than the other contestants.

He could hear his friends cheering from the stage audience. While not distracting for him since he was used to them popping in and out of the kitchen back at the castle. It was not something he wanted them to do in case the audience watching the show accused him of distracting the other contestants.  
Then he heard Aqua start throwing insults at one of the crew members for trying to quiet her and Ventus. All he could do was continue baking with a small smile on his face at his friends antics.

He put the cupcakes into the oven and got to work immediately on the frosting. He quickly checked the time and saw he had time to get the frosting done and decorate. Returning his focus back to the frosting, he followed the directions as best as he could.

As he did the frosting, he would check in on the cupcakes. While 15 minutes wasn’t a long time to many, it would be devastating if he got careless while focusing on another part of his challenge. Another screech rang from a contestant as they realized the time was becoming shorter and shorter.

As he got done with the frosting, he heard the timer go off for his cupcakes. Quickly racing towards his oven, he made eye contact with one of the other contestants. Her blond hair was caked in batter and her green eyes screamed murder, whether to one of the other contestants or the producers.

Before he could hurry past she started to yell at him.

“Hey you! What are you looking at!?!”

Terra stopped momentarily, unsure if he should answer or not. “I’m talking to you Mr. Silent. I know you haven’t caused drama with us, but it doesn’t mean we don’t hate your guts. After all you should have been kicked off weeks ago because this is a dram show, not a contest for little kids.”

He could hear his heart thudding in his chest, scared to move. He didn’t want her to yell any further, but he wanted to get to his cupcakes before they became too cool. Then he heard Ventus swearing at the girl, which shifted her focus.

As he got his cupcakes and came back, he could heard the blonde girl saying curses to herself and others. Terra looked into the crowd to see Aqua scolding Ventus for actually shouting swear words. He smiled to himself at the sight and quickly went back to his cupcakes.

With a steady hand he frosted his cupcakes and then went to find cherries. They had to be dipped in chocolate before he could put them on. As he went over to the table he saw one of the other contestants already there. He was younger and way shorter than a lot of them, but proved he could bake as well as the rest of them. 

If memory served him correctly, the boy was doing this to earn money to further his education. And that he was called Roxas.

“Hey don’t mind Larxene. She’s probably gonna be kicked off this week with how she messed up her cupcakes.” Roxas said to Terra. The boy didn’t look up from picking up cherries.

“Even if she does get kicked off, she was still a good baker.” He said. Roxas shrugged as he picked up his last cherry. It only took Terra a few seconds to get his cherries and return to his station. Time was running out and yet he didn’t feel the pressure.

With all his cherries on the cupcakes, he saw he had a few minutes to spare. The host then announced his early time. “It could be that Terra may not be going home this week with the few minutes has to spare. Meanwhile Larxene is still struggling to gether frosting on her cupcakes.”

As time ran out, other contestants finished their cupcakes. Then with the last second gone, the timer rang that the half hour was over. The host made each of them bring cupcakes to the judges. In a line they waited as the host restated what the challenge was and what each contestant must do not to be kicked off. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Terra waited for his name to be called by the judges. First up was Roxas, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but this show.

From the way the judges looked and commented on the baked good, Roxas would be staying for another week for sure. A few others went up before Terra was called up. As he walked up to them, he took in another deep breath.

“Terra as usual, this looks well crafted. The colour of the frosting looks wonderful along with chocolate dipped cherry. Your early time proves you had thought out how what you should do in an efficient manner.” The first judge said, her smile bright.

“While the cupcake does look wonderful, I feel the early time you clocked in was too early for this kind of recipe. However that will show when we get to taste it.” The second judge said, carefully looking over the cupcake.

“I agree with Kairi on this one. The cupcake clearly looks good and shows that you put in a lot of effort. Sorry Riku.” The third judge said with a bright smile of his own. 

Then they each took a taste of the cupcake and Terra could feel his heart pounding. A cupcake looking great was one thing, tasting great was another. For a few moments they took their time before answering.

“Excellent taste. Anyone receiving this treat would be lucky to have you.” The third judge said. His smile had grown bigger and possibly had gotten brighter.  
“I have to agree with Sora on this one. The early time did not affect the taste like I thought it would. You’ve done well Terra.” The second judge said, a small smile on his face.

“It looks like we’re all in agreement here as I like the taste as well. Terra you’ve done a good job and should be proud.” The first judge said with the same bright smile.

All Terra could do was smile as he walked back to the line. Even though he was told the same thing for most of his baked goods, it always made his heart soar knowing that he made something good for the world to taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little fic. I don't watch any baking shows, but found this too cute not to write. (Also Larxene was totally kicked off btw)
> 
> If anybody wants to further the Terra can bake headcanon with me, check me out on Tumblr at too-music.


End file.
